


Unexpected Date

by psychoticmidds



Series: Prompt Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Non-planned First Date, Prompt Fic, Stood Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticmidds/pseuds/psychoticmidds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine that you've been stood up by your douche of a boyfriend on date night, and the waitress keeps asking if you're ready to order, but you keep asking for more time hoping that he's just late. People are starting to look at you with those apologetic looks, like they know, and you start to feel worse and worse about the whole situation. But, as you decide to just get up and leave, this boy you've never seen sits down. Explaining, loudly, "Sorry I'm so late, babe, traffic is crazy right now!" And he quietly adds, " I'm Micheal. Just go with it, yeah? Whoever didn't bother to show up is a dick." And so, you do go with it, because he is being sweet and trying to save you. ( Plus, he's the cutest thing you've ever seen. )  And, after leaving the restaurant after the best non-planned date ever, he asks you out for real this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AislinMarue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/gifts).



Castiel approached the podium, where a greeter stood, checking the names on the list of reservations. " **Name**?" The man dressed in a nice suit asked, his eyes barely flickering from the book to look at Cas. 

" **N-Novak** ," Castiel stammered nervously, the man behind the podium guided his hand over the names silently, and came to a stop. 

" **Ah, yes, here you are. The waiter will show you to your table** ," the other motioned Cas to go on ahead, but he hesitated momentarily. 

" **Can you tell me if my boyfriend has arrived yet**?" He asked and the man checked the list again, before shaking his head. A relieved sigh left Cas' lips, glad that he had not been late, and moved away from the podium; following the waiter to the table.  **  
**

" **Would you like anything to start off with**?" A woman asked, holding a pad and pen ready to jot down whatever Castiel ordered. **  
**

" **Just some water, please**." The waitress nodded her head jotting down the order.

" **I'll be right back with your water, sir**."

" **Thank you** ," Cas politely replied and the waitress walked away, heading back through the tables to get him a glass of water. Adjusting in the seat, Castiel made himself comfortable, allowing his gaze to wander around the restaurant. 

Violin music played from the stage, where a live performer stood, and everyone inside was dressed in their best clothing. Above his head, chandeliers hung from the ceiling, creating a glow to the room.The tables were rounded with just enough room for two people; the silverware was wrapped up neatly inside of the napkin setting off to the side of the table, allowing room for a plate to be sat in front of Cas. In the middle of the table was a vase filled with water and fresh Roses, the smell emitting from the lightly; and on each side of the vase was a candlestick, flames flickering from them.

The waitress returned, sitting down the glass in front of Castiel. "  **Are you ready to order**?" She asked, ready to write once more and Cas shook his head.  **  
**

"  **Not quite, I'm waiting on my boyfriend** ," he explained. 

"  **Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes**." The women stated pleasantly and took off, leaving Castiel alone once more. His stomach churned nervously as Cas checked the time on his wristwatch, glancing over his shoulder towards the entrance. When Michael didn't come walking through, he turned his head around and took the glass in hand and took a drink from the cool liquid. 

' _ **Where the hell is Michael**_?' Cas wondered to himself after a few minutes, he willed himself to remain calm. Coming up with a million reasons why his boyfriend was so late; the waitress returned.

" **Are you ready**?" She asked, patiently smiling at Cas, who once more shook his head. 

" **I'm still waiting for my boyfriend to arrive**." Cas felt himself flush with embarrassment, the women nodded her head, telling him once more that she would be back in a few minutes. As time lingered on, Cas felt his nerves dissolve and he was beginning to get upset, when he wasn't glancing at the entrance, he was checking the time on his wristwatch. 

Each time the waitress came back inquiring if he was ready to order, Cas explained he was still waiting, and she would take off again. He could tell they were becoming impatient too, there were other people that could be sitting at the table he was occupying, people that were actually eating and paying. All Castiel had ordered was that drink of water, which was now empty in front of him and he denied the refill.

Out of the corner of his eye, Castiel noticed the looks the other patrons sitting around him were starting to throw him looks. Apologetic, sad looks, that knew what Cas was denying himself to admit. The waitress returned once more, with that same look on her face. 

" **I'm sorry sir, but if you don't order soon, we're going to have to ask you to leave**." Castiel nodded his head understanding. 

" **Just a few more minutes, please**?" The waitress looked upon Cas with pity, biting her lip hesitantly before nodding and walked away once more. Castiel tapped his fingers against the table, checked the entrance, checked his watch, and let out a soft sigh. 

Micheal had stood Castiel up. 

Just as Cas was about to push his chair back and stand to his feet, a man he had never seen before came to the table and sat opposite of him. 

" **Sorry, I'm so late, babe, traffic is crazy right now**!" The light haired brunette male with piercing green eyes, explains loudly, drawing looks from those around the table.  " **I'm Micheal. Just go with it, yeah? Whoever didn't bother to show up is a dick**." The other male now says softly enough so that only Castiel can hear him.

After a moment of consideration, Cas nods his head. What was the worst that was going to happen? At least this brunette was sweet enough to join him and save Castiel from embarrassment; not to mention, he was cute. 

" **I was beginning to worry you weren't going to show up**." He stated civilly, keeping up the rouse that he and the stranger now had created in the restaurant together. Excited adrenaline pumped through Cas' body as he allowed himself to relax, willing the nerves to go away. He had never done something like this before, and it was rather exhilarating. 

" **I'd never stand you up, sweetheart** ," The man pretending to be Micheal said with a wink, and Cas wished he could ask the stranger what his real name was. Later, he would ask later after they left and were alone together. The other took Cas' hand into his own and gave it a quick squeeze, smiling softly at him before letting go. Castiel used whatever self-restraint he could muster to not to grab the others hand and cling onto it. 

The waitress returned, a smile coming to her face when she saw that Castiel was no longer alone. " **I see your boyfriend made it after all** ," she sounded pleased and Cas wondered briefly if it was because she actually cared, or that now she would be getting money from him. " **Are you two ready to order**?" The two men nodded their heads and put in their order and the waitress took off once more, nearly skipping away with glee. 

While they waited for theIr food, Castiel and the man pretending to be Micheal, began to talk. Discussing their jobs, Cas found out that the man was a firefighter, and he told him about his job as a counselor for troubled kids. 

The more they talked, the more Cas relaxed and began to have fun with the stranger across from him. The real Michael never showed up, after they finished their meal together, the two left the restaurant together. 

" **What's your real name**?" Castiel asked, once they were alone and a good distance away from the restaurant. 

" **Dean Winchester, and you are**?"

" **Castiel Novak** ," he introduced himself with a smile, shaking Dean's hand. 

 **Well Castiel, would you like to go on a real date with me**?" Dean asked hopefully, and Cas' smile widened.

"  **I would love too**."


End file.
